Winter Break
by zoepeanut
Summary: Doofenschmirtz has always had a long-lasting hatred of winter and all things snowy. When Jack Frost hears about his hatred and his new creation, the snow-away-inator, he comes up with a plan to show this evil scientist how to have some fun in the snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians, I've only borrowed the characters for this story!

 **Alright, this story is probably going to be only a few chapters long, but it was an idea I got stuck in my head and had to write down. I hope you enjoy!**

It was a normal day at the Flynn Fletcher household, with the boys getting ready to go outside for the day and Candace lounging on the couch, talking to Stacy on the phone. It was winter, close to christmas, which meant no school for any of the kids today. Just like during the summer, the boy's were up to no good, making plans and crazy inventions that Candace was determined to stop. "So, I was with Jeremy the other day and-Stacy, I'm going to have to call you back." she was saying, hanging up her pink phone and putting it in her pocket. The boy's were up to something, she could feel it in her gut.

Candace walked over towards the window, looking outside and seeing the boy's sitting by the tree, like normal. The only difference was the layer of snow on the ground and the warm coats the boys wore. "Hmm. What are you up to now?" Candace asked herself, frowning at the boys. Deciding to give them a warning, she opens the door and shouts out to them, not wanting her plans ruined today. She was going to the mall with Stacy and she would not let the boys ruin her day yet again with their schemes. "I'm going to the mall with Stacy later today! You better not be doing any of your crazy schemes or I'm telling Mom!" she yelled, slamming the door after she finished.

Phineas looked up, smiling and waving at his sister from the yard. They had already done so many things over the summer that they were running out of ideas. Ferb had nothing and Phineas was struggling with thinking of something new to do in the snow. "Well, what do you think of this one Ferb?" Phineas asked, showing him a blueprint that he had in his hand. He had laminated them so they wouldn't be ruined in the snow, but none of them seemed to be up to their standards. After seeing the look his brother gave him, Phineas shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. None of these are good enough. What we need is something so huge, so fantastic that it can't possibly fail to give us an amazing day!" Phineas exclaimed, standing up and scattering the blueprints on the ground. Now, all he had to do was think of such an idea. Maybe things would get easier later.

Glancing around the yard, Phineas noticed something was missing. "Hey, Ferb, where's Perry?" he asked, remembering that their pet had been here just moments ago. Ferb shrugged, still waiting for more plans for the day. Meanwhile, Perry was hiding from the boys, slipping on his hat and sneaking into his lair for his assignment for the day. He leaned down near a flower growing in the snow, pulling it to lift up the hatch hidden beneath that led to his chair underground. He jumped inside, pulling the circular hatch shut as he slid through the metal slide. His ride ended as he landed perfectly in his seat and faced Major Monogram on the monitor for his assignment for the day.

"There you are, Agent P. Doofenschmirtz has been acting strange lately, purchasing large amounts of firewood and matches. We need you to get to the bottom of this and stop whatever it is he is doing." he said, knowing his agent would be able to handle the job. Perry gave him a salute, before heading off towards the house of his life-long nemesis.

Doofenshmirtz was waiting, knowing that at any time now his nemesis would be arriving. He already had his evil monologue ready and he would be very annoyed if Perry was late. As soon as the door was kicked down, the evil scientist turned around with a grin. "Ah, Perry the Platypus. I've been expecting you." he announced grandly, pressing a button in his hand and releasing his trap. Logs fell from above, surrounding Perry and creating a cage around him. "Ha! I've got you now. I hope you like my trap, it was inspired by the snowy weather lately." Doofenschmirtz said, walking over towards the cage to provide Perry with his monologue.

"Ah the snow. Children love to play in it, no matter where they are in the world. Many years ago, I had the same dream. As a boy, back in Gimmelstump, all I wanted to do was join the other children in their little games. I would see them sledding, making snowballs and snowmen, and think of how amazing it would be to join them. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to do so. I was trapped, stuck protecting the garden as a lawn gnome for my entire childhood. You remember that story, don't you Perry the Platypus?" he asked, nodding to himself as he realized that of course he would remember.

"Of course you do, anyway back to my story. The children eventually started picking on me, throwing the snow in my face while I remained still to protect our garden. I tried to join in, but my father wouldn't let me. This, Perry, is why I hate winter and the snow it brings! Thus, the snow-away-inator was born. It, well, it does what the name implies. Using the fire from thousands of matches, it sends a blast of heat so strong that it will eliminate all of the snow in the entire…tri-state area." he announced grandly, backing away to show Perry his inator.

He realized the issue, though. Perry could not see through the trap, it was a giant wooden box after all. "Well, I guess you can't really behold it from in there, but you do get the idea. Anyway, I'm going to use this inator to ruin the fun of children all over the area, then when they are so sad and lonely, I will rise and take over the tri-state area!" he completed, satisfied with his plan. He had gotten through the entire monologue without interruption. Today, he would finally win. Winter would not beat him this year, not again. He would have his revenge on all things cold and snow, and not even Perry the Platypus could stop him.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am still not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb, even though I am using their characters.

 **So, I just realized that this is the first story in this fandom so far! Well, I only have a few more chapters for this story outside of this one. If enough people seem to like this story, I might come up with a longer story involving the Guardians and Phineas and Ferb.**

Jack Frost was normally busy this time of year, but today he was bored and looking for some fun. Christmas was coming up soon, so North wasn't able to entertain him like normal. Bunny was hiding in the Warren, hating the cold weather that came with the season. Tooth and Sandy were always busy, never available to entertain the newest Guardian since their jobs happened every day, instead of coming around once a year.

Technically, Jack should have been working as well. It was winter in most places around the world and there were children wishing for a white christmas everywhere. Jack's job was to bring the snow to them, letting them have fun before the Guardian of Wonder came with his bag full of gifts for all of them. Jack was bored of his job, though, not feeling like bringing snow to the same old towns over and over again. He flew through the skies, trying to find at least one town with some kid that might entertain him. It had been almost a year since Pitch was defeated, but Jack still didn't have many believers in the world. Burgess was the place where almost all of them were located, so Jack was working on getting some outside of the small town where Jaimie lived.

Jack arrived in a small area, with the strangest looking skyscraper ever. He flew over to it, thinking it almost looked like a head, with the round roof and balcony jutting out like a nose. "Well, this looks promising. Let's see who's in here." Jack said, landing on the balcony and glancing around the room inside. He can see a man in a white lab coat, sitting around and staring at the door with a focused expression on his face.

"Boring! Come on, I get that you're not a kid, but don't you know how to have some fun anyway!" Jack begged, walking inside and kneeling down in front of the man. When he heard the sound of a door banging down on the ground, Jack whirled around to see the strangest thing. A platypus, wearing a fedora, was standing in the door ready to fight the man behind him. "Well, I stand corrected. I guess you do know a thing or two about being entertaining." Jack commented, feeling a cold sensation as the adult walked straight through him towards the now trapped animal. It was strange how the logs had fallen, making Jack realize just how much thought this man put into creating this cage.

As Jack listened to the strange man's plan, he grew upset. How could anyone hate winter? It was the best time of the year, filled with snowballs and fun. As he heard more, about how the other kids picked on the older man, Jack grew a little bit more understanding, but he still couldn't accept it. "No one is going to be bored during winter, not if I can help it." Jack announced, grinning at the man. It was strange that he had a job as a lawn gnome, but Jack would definitely make up for his mistake with this guy when he was a kid. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was going to be in for the best, funnest winter of his life. Jack Frost was here and he was going to make sure it happened, along with the destruction of the strange contraption that would supposedly destroy his snow.

Jack created a small snowball, grinning as he threw it at the scientist. "Hey! I know that was you Perry. How could you, after I shared my pain with you? I will not tolerate any shenanigans and you will not change my mind." he said, turning towards the trap behind him. Jack shook his head, realizing he might need some help with this one. He wasn't good with adults, especially since he wasn't exactly supposed to focus on bringing fun to them. His job focused on children. That gave him an idea, though, an idea to find some children to help this man. There had to be some nearby in the town!

Jack flew off, deciding that he could leave this crazy man alone for a little while. He was too busy yelling at the platypus to do any real harm anyway. As he flew, Jack spotted exactly what he was looking for. Sitting by a tall tree in a yard behind a house, were two boys leaning over some papers on the ground. "You do realize what snow does to paper, right?" he asked them, before realizing that the kids had actually done something to keep the papers safe. "Huh, I guess you do." he added, looking around and thinking that this place looked familiar.

As he spun around in the yard, growing bored with the kids who were doing nothing, he began to realize exactly where this was. This was Danville, home to none other than Phineas and Ferb, the two nicest kids on North's christmas list. He had heard tales of the crazy things they asked for on christmas, but none of them were as great as the story he heard about swinter. Even Jack Frost struggled with creating snow in the summer, so much that he gave up on the idea. These kids had done it themselves, without any magical help at all. Still, they were far too boring to be the exciting Phineas and Ferb he had heard such amazing stories about.

"Let's just see if that is who you are." Jack said with a grin, jumping up and perching himself on his staff. He created a small snowball in his hand, a regular one without his special fun-inspiring magic, throwing it at the one with the triangle shaped head. "A snowball fight? Why didn't I think of that? Great idea Ferb!" he said, picking up snow and throwing it at his brother. Ferb blinked a few times, before standing up and retaliating with snow of his own. "That's the spirit, but I know you can do better!" Jack yelled out to them, just as Phineas began to think the same thing.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" he announced, dropping the snowball he had been holding just as the door to the fence opened up. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin?" a familiar voice called out. Phineas waved at her, smiling at his neighbor as she entered, followed by Buford and Baljeet. "Hey, guys. We were just about to get to work on creating the biggest snowball fight ever!" he announced. Isabella smiled at the thought, realizing that they would have to go inside and warm up after words. Just her and Phineas, sitting side by side and warming up by the fireplace. Nothing sounded better to her, so she was already on board with this plan.

Buford however, had other ideas. "Lame! Snow ball fights are for little kids." he complained, getting Jack upset. "Hey! Who do you think you're calling a kid?" he asked, flying over to the bully. Snow ball fights were Jack's favorite game and this kid was calling them lame? Jack would not let that last for long, not while he was around. This kid needed a taste of some real fun, which Jack was all too happy to provide.

Just like before, one snowball was all it took to get most of the kids throwing snow once more. Baljeet questioned where the first snowball had come from. Based on its trajectory and speed, it had come from a spot where none of the children had been standing. As he felt snow pelt his face, he soon forgot about his confusion. "Hey! What-" he began, before Buford shoved him into the snow on the ground. "Out of my way, nerd! There is no way I'm losing in a little kid's game like this." he announced, picking more snow up now that Baljeet was out of the way.

Isabella giggled, kneeling down and making a snowball herself. Phineas was her target, the one she wanted to focus on her. As she threw the snowball, he laughed and joined in the fun. That was when he remembered his brilliant idea from before, the idea to create massive snow-launching cannons and start a snowball war, much better than a simple snow ball fight. "Wait guys! We can make this so much better." Phineas yelled, making Jack grin. "Now we're talking!" he cheered, waiting to see what the boys would do. Suddenly, the children were all walking through him, moving closer to Phineas to see his plans. As soon as that happened, Jack lost his smile and his enthusiasm. None of them believed, even after all the fun they just had. He shoved a hand in his pocket, debating whether or not to stay longer for whatever Phineas was thinking of making.

As he turned around, about to leave the children alone, Jack saw the slider door open once more. "Phineas and Ferb! I thought I told you not to ruin my plans today. Tell me you aren't building another crazy contraption." a girl demanded, with orange hair and a long neck. The door was what Jack was interested in, however, not the girl. While the boy's began working behind him, Jack flew over with his own idea. Jaimie had started believing because of his frost, not his snowballs. If he could recreate that, make some kind of living ice, then he just might make believers out of the kids behind him. Jack smiled at his plan, his mood lifted now that he had a way to get more believers. This was going to be where the real fun began.

 **As always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or ROTG.

 **Thank you to Armed Truth and Spiderfan626 for following/favoriting this story! Here is another chapter for you. I'm thinking maybe one more before it's done, but we'll see!**

Jack tapped his staff against the glass door, letting frost spread across the glass. The girl gave a small shriek and leapt away, clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of ice on the door. "Phineas, how are you doing that from all the way over there? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm telling mom!" she yelled, running inside and making Jack shake his head at her. "She sure is energetic. Well, almost done with this. Now, what to draw?" he asked out loud, unconcerned with being heard by anyone behind him.

Jack suddenly remembered the strange man from before, the one with a deep hatred of winter. He had gotten distracted by the fun here and forgot about his plan! Even so, it gave him an idea of what to draw. He could make that small platypus in the frost. It should be amusing enough for the children and impossible enough to get at least one of them to believe. As he was close to finished, Jack decided at the last moment to leave off the fedora. It would only waste more time, so he just focused on bringing the image of the animal to life. With just a little bit of effort, it leapt off of the glass, before flying through the air towards the children.

"Whoa! Alright, when did you create the living ice sculpture, Ferb?" Phineas asked, reaching out to pet the platypus. It looked just like Perry! It was a brilliant idea but he had spent the whole day with his brother. He had to know when Ferb made it, and how to make one of his own. "Phineas, this is just not possible. With an ice sculpture that size, ignoring the fact that it appears to be frost not ice, the science behind animating it has not been discovered! We simply do not have the technology to create such a thing." Baljeet explained, also amazed with the creature flying through the air.

His words however, were not met kindly by the bully in the yard. He felt a hard yank on his underwear from behind him, making him yelp and glance back to see Buford. "Shut up, nerd! If anyone can do the impossible, it's Phineas and Ferb." he announced, grinning at his friends. "Now that looks like some tough ice. I want some for myself!" he announced, reaching over to the platypus while Baljeet rubbed his pants to try and recover from his wedgie. "It's so pretty!" Isabella claimed, just as amazed as the other children.

Jack knew it was getting close, but not quite good enough for belief to form. They were on the brink of discovering him, but Jack didn't have anything else to show them! Suddenly, Jack grew distracted by the sound of another giggling voice. Glancing behind the kid's in the yard, Jack could see another one hiding behind the fence, peering over the top of it and grinning at everyone inside. He had orange hair and glasses, but what caught Jack's attention was the fact that this kid was staring at him. "Hey kid, can you see me?" he asked, flying over to him and landing on the fence. It was easy to keep his balance up here, with the aid of the wind.

"Oh my gosh, you're really here! You're actually talking to me, I never expected this to happen." Irving rambled, growing excited over meeting none other than Jack Frost himself. He had heard about all the Guardians, followed all of their battles and movements throughout the world. They were almost as interesting as Phineas and Ferb themselves! He could not believe that one of them was here, interacting with his friends and heroes. Nothing could make this better for him, not in a million years.

"Uh..I'm going to take that as a yes." Jack responded, blinking a few times in response. This kid seemed kind of creepy, spying on the other children behind him, but at least he had some belief. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Irving, lifelong fan of the Guardians and the number one fan of Phineas and Ferb." he said, calming down just slightly now that he was accepting the presence of the winter spirit. Jack sighed, wondering when he had gained such a strange believer. Regardless of how it happened, Jack was glad. Now, using this kid, he could get the others to believe as well.

"Jack Frost, nice to meet you. Hey, want to help me with something real quick?" he asked, jumping down from the fence and crouching in front of the kid. Irving giggled nervously, getting excited about the chance to help one of the greatest heroes of all time. He had fought off Pitch Black, the bringer of fear, and now he wanted Irving's help? Irving could not believe it and he was almost on the verge of fainting as his excitement grew larger. "Of course! I would be delighted to help you…wait, please tell me that we aren't dealing with Pitch Black here? I haven't had any nightmares, I swear!" he asked, getting afraid of the very thought. The Guardians were awesome, but Pitch was another story entirely.

Jack laughed at the kid's attitude, wondering what he had heard about Pitch Black. "No way, that guy is long gone! We're just going to have some fun!" he announced, grinning at the kid. Irving gasped and grew even more amused at the familiar phrase, knowing that things were going to get even more interesting now. "You, me, and Phineas and Ferb? This is the best day ever!" he announced, grabbing the winter spirit's hand and waiting to see what would happen. "Hold on tight, kid. I've gotta get a few more believers first." he said, flying over the fence and bringing the boy with him.

"Oh no, this is just getting worse! First the impossible frost animal, now Irving is flying? What happened to the rules of science?" Baljeet cried, seeing the flying boy and clutching his head. It was too much for him to handle, breaking all the rules he knew the world was supposed to follow. Jack laughed at the kid's reaction, setting Irving down and landing in front of the rest of the kids. "It isn't science, it's magic!" Irving complained, getting upset that his friend didn't understand the basic concept. "You believe in magic? That is too girly for me, man." Buford claimed, crossing his arms and glaring at the newcomer in the yard.

Isabella frowned, disagreeing with the bully. Magic was for everyone, if you just knew where to look. She knew that she wanted to have a bit of magic in the world, see a unicorn or a pegasus flying around in the sky. It would be amazing, and she would be with Phineas throughout all of it. Her imagination and thoughts about magic were enough to improve her mood on her own, erasing her frown as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Well, what kind of magic? Did you learn some new trick?" Phineas asked, not understanding what Irving was saying. "Jack Frost! Can't any of you see him, the legendary Guardian of Fun?" he asked, glancing at the others. When they all shook their heads, Irving grew even more upset. "He's legendary, just as magical as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny!" he claimed, trying to get the others to just agree with him. Irving didn't want to look crazy to his friends, no matter how entertaining it might be for Jack Frost.

The winter spirit was annoyed however, by the comparison to a certain rabbit. "That kangaroo is nothing like me! I'm way cooler, trust me." Jack promised, earning himself another giggle from the kid. This was just getting too annoying for Jack. Maybe it wasn't worth the effort to get them on board with helping that pharmacist from earlier. "Wait, I know who you're talking about! He's supposed to bring winter, right?" Phineas asked, remembering some old story he had been told as a child. Jack Frost had always been mentioned as the bringer of winter. If he was here, Phineas wanted to meet him and get him to help with their massive snow ball war.

"Ferb, did you see that? He really is here, he just appeared right in front of my eyes!" he yelled, pointing directly at Jack. Phineas was surprised that he was so young, but he wasn't going to complain. The winter spirit grinned even wider, giving Phineas a small wave. The next believer was Isabella, who believed that Phineas would never lie so the magical being had to be in their yard.

"You were right, he is here!" Isabella said with a gasp, stepping forward and smiling at the boy. Jack grinned at her, creating a small snowflake and letting it float over to her nose. If these kids were going to believe, he might as well stay true to the only thing his name was linked with, a small phrase tossed around between people during the cold weather. Baljeet eventually caved in as well, realizing that magic had to be the only explanation. Science could not create a living frost animal, so it had to be this Jack Frost everyone was talking about. "There you go, kid! I thought you would be the hardest to win over, but I guess I was wrong." Jack commented, realizing the smart kid could see him. Normally, kids like him were too focused on belief in science to see any of the Guardians.

Buford believed simply because it would look bad if he didn't. All of the others saw this man and he was not going to let the others make him look stupid. He was supposed to make others look stupid, it was his job as a bully. Keeping that in mind, he opened his mind to the possibility that this Jack Frost was real. When he saw a thin, pale boy with a shepherd's staff in his hand, Buford snorted. This kid was a weakling, not worth his attention in any way. "This weakling is the legendary winter spirit? Lame, no wonder snowball fights are so stupid." he commented.

Jack glared at him, not liking his words. "You shouldn't have said that! Jack's not going to let go of a comment like that so easily." Irving said, watching Jack closely. He was going to get to see the Guardian's magic firsthand! He waited eagerly, watching the white-haired boy swing his staff up from the ground. "Stupid? You really dislike snowball fights and think they're stupid? Well, then I suggest you watch closely because soon you'll be begging for more!" he said, creating and throwing a snowball at the bully.

Buford glared at the winter spirit, not willing to humor him with this silly fight. "Sorry about Buford. He's not exactly the nicest kid in the area." Phineas said, stepping towards the winter spirit. Baljeet nodded in agreement, knowing personally from being the one Buford tormented more than anyone else. As the kids gathered around Jack, he couldn't help but smile. He had a new town to visit now, one filled with even more believers. That strange kid had helped him after all, bringing more people to his side. Now, he just had to bring the fun over to the man from earlier. These kids would be the perfect way to do just that.

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb.

 **No changes have been made, this has been updated to give everyone an announcement! I have written a sequel to this story, titled Easter Sunday. If anyone is interested, feel free to check it out after finishing this story, I feel like it has shown that I've improved quite a bit since writing Winter Break.**

"Alright, time to have some real fun now!" Jack announced, grinning at all of them and knowing that he had to get them over to the strange building first. "Who wants to go sledding?" he asked, knowing he had all of their attention now. "Come on guys, how much more entertaining can this day get?" Phineas asked, running into the garage to grab the sleds for everyone. They were all ready, sitting on the sleds and preparing for the ride of their lives. "Oh man, this is really happening! If only the others were here, then this would be perfect!" Irving was saying, crouching on his orange sled and waiting for the fun to start.

"Alright, this is going to be a simple and fair race. First one to the strange pharmacist's house wins!" Jack announced, making paths of ice for all the children before using the wind to push them forward. "Still think this is lame, Buford?" Isabella taunted, watching the bully laugh as they raced through the streets. He stopped laughing, only to glare at Isabella. "Just shut up and eat my dust!" he yelled, pushing against the ground to propel himself forward. He sped passed her, catching up to Ferb who had been in the lead. Jack was flying alongside all of them, creating twists and turns in the ice for the children to follow. They were almost there, to the place where the scientist was waiting.

"We're almost to the finish line, kids! Hold on tight because this is where the real fun begins!" Jack yelled out, racing ahead of the others to create a massive ramp. He had to get them to fly high enough to land on the balcony above. These kids would then be able to bring the fun into that apartment for him. All it would take is a little bit of snow inside and they would all be laughing with the grumpy adult.

Meanwhile, within Dr Doofenschmirtz's apartment, Perry was getting annoyed of waiting for him to finish complaining. He was trying to be polite, letting the scientist go on and on about his childhood, but it was getting boring at this point. This trap was easy to escape, and Perry knew it from the moment he was trapped within it. Logs rolled so easily and moving just one would cause the entire structure to collapse around him. "If you're going to stop me, now's the time. I'm really going to start my machine now, any minute…just a few more seconds." Dr. Doofenschmirtz was saying, dragging it out as long as possible. Perry was really taking his time with his escape. The evil scientist was a little worried, hesitant to start his machine without the normal battle between himself and his nemesis.

Just as his hand was about to press the red start button, the entire log cage collapsed and revealed Perry the Platypus, standing ready to fight. "How did you escape my trap? That is impossible!" he yelled, grabbing his head and realizing that the fight would begin now. Perry rushed forward, kicking the scientist and sending him sprawling across the floor away from his inator. Just as Perry was about to move in and press the always present self-destruct button, he heard the sound of laughter coming from the balcony that Doofenschmirtz was now collapsed on.

Perry recognized the kid in the sled, the one that was flying through the sky and about to land on top of the evil scientist. Quickly, Perry removed his hat and returned to pet mode, afraid of blowing his cover in front of his family. Invisible to Perry and Doofenschmirtz, Jack Frost guided the sled towards the balcony, avoiding landing on the unconscious man. "How did that happen? And wait, where did his hat go?" Jack asked, his gaze moving from the pharmacist towards the platypus. It was strange, but he let it go as he discovered that the other children needed his help too.

Doofenshchmirtz began to sit up, rubbing his head and looking for his nemesis once more. He was not going to let Perry thwart his scheme again, but he couldn't find his nemesis anywhere! All he could see were some strange kids and a regular platypus, standing in his living room. "Where did he go? Hey kids, have you seen my nemesis? He's about this tall, wears a fedora, and looks almost exactly like that platypus over there." he asked, glancing at the kids. Jack stared at the man for a moment, waiting for him to take back his question. When Jack realized that he was serious, he could not hold in his laughter any longer. He fell back on the ground, holding his stomach as he realized just how stupid this adult was.

"That's all it takes to make you not see him? He doesn't have a hat so he's just a regular platypus now? That is too great, I just…" Jack was saying, gasping for air as he recovered from his laughing fit. "Do you guys know what's wrong with him?" Buford asked, a bit stunned over the winter spirit's reaction. The other's agreed with him, shaking their heads as they stared at Jack. "Perhaps we will never know the truth. Some things are beyond our understanding." Ferb announced, making them all shrug and agree to just go with it.

"Hey, there's Perry!" Phineas called out, seeing his pet in the living room here. "How'd your pet platypus get all the way over here?" Isabella asked, following Phineas inside. "Well, come on in I guess. You already interrupted my nemesis confrontation, so you might as well join for the portion of the game where my inator is usually destroyed." Doofenschmirtz said, getting frustrated with the kid's that had no sense of respect. This was his home and they were just barging in here like it was nothing.

Jack had finished with his laughter and was now ready for the real fun to begin. "Okay, I'm good now. Who's ready for a real snowball fight?" Jack asked, grinning and spreading his arms wide in the air. The kid's looked back at him, frowning. "How, there's no snow in here?" Phineas asked, glancing around the room. Buford laughed at the winter spirit, feeling like he had won his argument. The stupid kid didn't even realize that snow was necessary for a snowball fight! He was so going to prove how lame they were, to the Guardian of Fun himself.

Jack grinned at them, letting his magic surge through him and into the room he was standing in. Before long, snow began to fall quickly, building up on the ground. "What is this? Snow, in my house? No, I will destroy the snow! No one gets to have fun in it, not while I'm here." Dr. Doofenschmirtz yelled, rushing over to his inator. Jack blasted him back with a bit of cold wind, not ready to let him give up on winter just yet.

Phineas was laughing, though, already realizing that this was the perfect place to start the snowball fight that they would remember for the rest of their childhood. "Come on guy's, let's have some fun!" he yelled, throwing the first snowball. Isabella giggled, watching as the snow hit Jack Frost himself before she joined in as well. Her snowball was aimed for Buford, in an attempt to get revenge for his earlier comment about how only girl's could believe in magic. "No, how dare you have a snowball fight in my house!" Doofenschmirtz yelled, before he himself was hit with a blast of cold snow.

This time, Jack had added in a bit of his fun-inspiring magic. This guy needed it, if he was going to have fun like the rest of them. "Ha ha! He got hit in the face, did you see that?" Buford said, amused at that fact. The other's stared at him, before grinning wildly and realizing that he was having fun with a snowball fight. "Yes, I win! I told you snowball fights weren't lame!" Jack cheered, making Buford roll his eyes. "Whatever, wimp. You still aren't better than me." he announced proudly, throwing a snowball at Jack. Jack laughed and flew into the air, dodging the throw.

Doofenschmirtz was feeling strange, light and joyful instead of upset like normal. These kids were here, having fun, but this time he wasn't restricted by his father. He didn't have to stay still and be a lawn gnome. He could join in and have fun, for the first time in his life! "My first snowball fight! If only Perry the Platypus were here to see it." he said with joy, grinning as he made a snowball and threw it at one of the kids.

They were strangers to him, but it did not stop the battle from being fun. All of them were laughing, snow flying everywhere in the apartment. Jack was grinning wildly, knowing he had made the right decision to stop in this town. This was the second best snowball fight of the season, since Jack always saved his very best work for Jaimie Bennet. Even so, it was pretty amazing to be a part of. From another room in the house, a giant robot emerged with a plate of muffins, amusing Jack even further. "Muffin time, sir!" It announced, only to be pelted with snow from everyone inside. "Oh, shut it Norm!" Doofenschmirtz yelled, not ready to stop quite yet.

Norm dropped his muffins, waiting a moment before realizing what was going on. "Snowball fights are fun!" he announced, making a snowball himself and joining in. The kids didn't even question the presence of a giant robot, letting him join in the fun as well. Pretty soon, all of them were exhausted and slowing down in the battle. Phineas and Ferb had created a massive snow fort to protect themselves, while Buford and Baljeet were teamed up on the other side of the room. They had a fort as well, but for most of the shots, Buford used Baljeet as a human shield. It was amusing for the bully, even if it made Baljeet slightly uncomfortable.

Isabella was teamed up with Jack, which suited her just fine. The winter spirit was the best ally for the game, with his winter magic to help. Irving had vanished sometime during the battle, hiding behind the couch to merely observe the fun for himself. Norm and Doofenschmirtz were grouped together as well, using the snow-away-inator as a shield from all the snow. When that proved to be insufficient, Doofenschmirtz would hide behind Norm's metal body, knowing that the snow would have little to no effect on the robot.

As the fight grew more complex, the children eventually called it a draw and collapsed on the ground, ready to go home for the day. "That was awesome! I can't wait to see what you're doing tomorrow." Isabella said, grinning at her friends. Jack grinned with her, glad to see that they all had fun. One last snowball was thrown, but no one could see who threw it. Perry had finally found his chance to finish his job, with none of them knowing the truth. One last snowball was all it took to hit that self-destruct button, causing a massive explosion on the balcony right next to where Norm and Dr. Doofenschmirtz were resting. They both blinked as the explosion cleared away, now covered in black soot from the blast.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" he yelled, before realizing that his nemesis wasn't even here. "Oh right, you left. Hmm, I guess I don't have anyone to curse." he said afterwords, feeling like something was missing. Without someone to blame, it just wasn't the same. Sighing, Doofenschmirtz decided it wasn't a huge loss anyway. He had gotten what he wanted, a chance to have some fun in the snow with other children. As this realization settled in, Jack smiled and flew off, waving goodbye to the children. He might come back another time, but for now his work was done. The Guardian of Fun had left his mark on the tri-state area and the children were all heading home. It was a day well spent for everyone, a day that would never be forgotten by any of the children who had been making the most of their winter break by playing with the winter spirit, Jack Frost.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story! This was my final chapter to this short crossover. I hope you enjoyed!** **Please review and tell me what you thought of this story!**


End file.
